Lynn Loud
Lynn Loud is a main character from the Nickelodeon animated television series, The Loud House. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Lynn Loud vs. Kick Buttowski Possible Opponents * Star vs. the Forces of Evil ** Marco Diaz ** Jackie Lynn Thomas * Sportacus (LazyTown) * Sam Puckett (''iCarly) * ''SpongeBob SquarePants ** Sandy Cheeks ** Larry the Lobster * Street Fighter '' ** Dan Hibiki ** Hugo ** Balrog * ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** Rainbow Dash ** Scootaloo * Videl (Dragon Ball Z'')'' * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ed, Edd n Eddy ** Kevin ** Eddy ** Marie Kanker * Tekken ** Steve Fox ** Josie Rizal * King of Fighters ** Andy Bogard ** Yuri Sakazaki History At the age of 13, Lynn Loud is the fifth-oldest child in the Loud family. She is the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters, and the youngest teenager. Her most annoying habit is turning everything into a sport. Lynn is named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. As seen in "Undie Pressure" Lynn tends to turn everything into a sport - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive and strives to be "number one" on every sports team she plays on. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full Name: Lynn L. Loud Jr. * Age: 13 * Height: Slightly taller than Lincoln ** According to Listen Out Loud, Lincoln is 4'3" (129.54 cm) tall * Weight: Probably somewhere between 58.8 and 86.5lbs * Alias: Lunatic Lynn (by herself), Lynn-sanity (by Rusty, Margo and Luna), Lynn-arino (by Lincoln), Snorezilla (by Lincoln), Ponytail, Sporty (by Lisa), Lynn-er (by herself), Dude (by Luna), Sis (by Lincoln and Luna), Lincoln's sister (by Flip), L.J. (by herself, Lynn Sr, Luna, Grant, Lincoln and Lori), Helen (in disguise), Farty McStink Pants (by her classmates), Lynn Jr. (by Lynn Sr. and Rita) * Goal: To be an Olympic Athlete * Occupations: Athlete, middle school student, babysitter * Named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. * Annoying habit: Turning everything into a sport * A chocoholic like her sisters * One of Lincoln's 5 older sisters * Always striving to be no. 1 * Ideal superpower: To be able to fly for more impressive slam dunks Powers and Abilities * Sports skills * Speed * Wrestling * Hand-to-hand combatant * Martial arts * Strength * Extreme athletic abilities * Proficiency in multiple sports * Skilled in speaking Spanish * Playing tuba * Massaging skils * Cooking skills Equipment * ''Tennis and Shuttlecock Racket * Baseball Bat * Hockey Stick * Sports Balls ** Baskeball ** Soccer ball ** Tennis ball ** Baseball ** Shuttlecock * Kickboxing gear * Karate gear * Biking gear Feats * Can causally lift and carry another person who is about the same size as her, with one hand * Is much stronger than all of her siblings * Regularly hurts Lincoln, who can take Lisa's room sized explosions without much trouble * Effortlessly lifted a drawer in "11 Louds A Leapin" and a couch in "Potty Mouth". * Did the most impressive lifting out of all the siblings in the exercise montage of "Health Kicked" where she lifts a barbell over her head with two large bags of sand on each end, and Lana and Lola sitting on it as well * One episode revealed even as a baby, she was lifting weights * Punched the wall so hard it made a crack * Lifted a 10-ton garbage dumpster * Outran Lincoln with ease * Consistently fights faster than the eye can see * Can outclimb her own parents * Could take Lisa's accidental explosions, which blasted off the roof of the house * Survived being run over by fifteen football players * Won 3 trophies in basketball, bike derby, and roller derby * Saved a spider from an exterminator * Helped Lincoln in training for a football game * Performed in a band with Luna * Helped gave Lucy a makeover for her date with Rocky Spokes * Helped gave her neighbor Mr. Grouse the best Christmas ever * Helped Lincoln in beating other Nickelodeon characters in computer sports games Weaknesses * Got her brash ego from her terrible first days of middle school * Immature * Extremely superstitious * Third most easily angered Loud sibling * Will employ underhanded methods in order to win * Will get very upset and jealous if she sees someone getting more attention than her * Possibly insecure about herself and hides it through aggressive behavior * Her overreliance on good luck rituals and amulets suggests that she has a lack of faith on her abilities in sports Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes Category:Angry Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Protagonist Category:2010s